This invention relates to protective cover members for vehicles, and more particularly to a kit of a plurality of reusable protective cover members for protecting decorative trim and the like on a vehicle.
In today's society, it is common to protect expensive vehicles and the like with a protective wax coating to preserve and enhance the finish and decorative appearance of the vehicle. On many cars and boats, decorative trim and other accessories are applied which have a different surface, appearance and finish than the main portion of the vehicle and it is frequently desirable to not wax these textured decorative portions because the wax will tend to build up in an unsightly fashion and will also tend to fill in the textured surface of the decorative trim or other accessary. Also under certain conditions, some accessories and trim items on a vehicle can be adversely affected by the beautifying and protective wax used on the main surface of the vehicle.